The Great Burnings of Casa de Sparklez
The Great Burnings of Casa de Sparklez The Great Burnings of [[Casa de Sparklez|'Casa de Sparklez']] were three occasions in which JordanJordan "CaptainSparklez" Maron house was burnt almost completely down, and one occasion where the fire failed to do much damage, over the course of Season One of Mianite. The First Burning The first time Jordan' house was burnt was by Josh and Tony, who wanted revenge on Jordan for helping Tucker kill them. They entered the newly built house and set every section of wood they could see on fire, until only the quartz and a few lucky planks remained, and killed Jordan himself afterwards. The Gods came and helped fix the house, along with Tucker , who felt partially responsible. In the aftermath, Jordan and Tucker prayed to the Gods to know the location of Josh and Tony's secret base to get revenge. The Second Burning The second time Casa de Sparklez was burnt was when an unidentified entity snuck in to The Realm of Mianite. This entity apparently had the ability to posses Mianites, doing just that to Tom The creature, now possessing Tom, snuck into Casa de Sparklez under the cover of night, and set it alight. The house burned until only the quartz frame was left. Thankfully, before the creature could do any more damage, it was discovered by the Gods, who went back in time, destroying the creature the second it entered Mianite's borders, thus adverting the second burning. The Third Burning The third time was during the third Purge, when Jordan and everyone else but Tom was away from the Realm of Mianite. It was also the only time that the fire was not intentional. Taking advantage of the absence of most of the Realm's inhabitants, Tom broke into Casa de Sparklez and attempted to ignite the (foolishly on Jordan' part) wooden doorframe of Jordan' vault in a controlled fire. Unfortunately, Tom was so focused on making his "fuse" work correctly that he failed to notice that the sparks of his fire had leapt up and set the floorboards above him alight until it was too late. The fire had already engulfed a good deal of the main room and had crawled up the walls to set the second floor alight. Although he tried multiple times to extinguish the fire, it had already spread too far to be put out by Tom alone. Thankfully, he wasn't alone for much longer. One of The Wizards turned up, helped Tom repair the damage, and promised that he'd blame it on a Creeper is anyone asked. In the end, the entirety of both floors were gutted by the fire, but were repaired shortly after. The Wizard, helpfully to Tom , didn't repair the vault entrance, which had been burnt through as well, allowing the thief to easily continue his break-in. The Almost Burning The almost burning, as I like to call it, was the one failed attempt at burning Casa de Sparklez. After Ianite's heart was returned to it's rightful owner, Furia told Tom that he needed to slaughter Jordan to prove his loyalty to Dianite. Tom chased Jordan around and through his house, while Furia tried multiple times to burn it down, but eventually failed. Category:Season One Category:CaptainSparklez Category:Houses Category:Casa De Sparklez